


【丹罐】明知故犯

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	【丹罐】明知故犯

小小的休息室里除了用来闭目养神，好像还有很多用处，比如像现在这样，赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔抵在冰凉的墙上，两个人胸膛贴着胸膛，连心跳都听的一清二楚，近在咫尺的脸，温热的鼻息直直的喷在对方脸上，气氛暧昧的过了头。

姜丹尼尔一只手钳住赖冠霖的手腕，一只手捏在他的腰间揉搓，一条腿顶在他的双腿之间，暧昧的暖黄色灯光被身前男人宽厚的肩背挡了个严实。男人生茧的大手在他腰间的敏感处肆意逡巡，身子瞬时软了大半。

大概再做些什么，两个人就该擦枪走火。

“知道自己错哪了吗？”男人用低沉沙哑的嗓音问陷在阴影里的小孩。

小孩奶里奶气的答：“不知道。”

姜丹尼尔吻上赖冠霖的唇，舌尖轻而易举地撬开了他的齿贝，入侵了他温软的口腔，在里面肆无忌惮的卷着他的舌头交缠，直到两个人肺部开始缺氧，姜丹尼尔才恋恋不舍的离开他的唇，舌头抽出时还带出几丝淫旎的津液。

姜丹尼尔半眯着眼享受的用舌头舔了舔自己的上嘴唇，问：“现在知道了吗？”

赖冠霖面色红润，喘着粗气答：“不知道。”

小孩很诚实，没错就是没错，不知道就要回答不知道。

“那让哥来给你总结总结。”既然不知道，做哥哥的就该好好跟弟弟讲讲才是。

“第一，你不知道自己长得很好看，该罚。”

上次他说这句话是什么时候来着？哦，是初次见面的时候。

姜丹尼尔的经纪人突然递了辞呈，这于公司于他个人来说都是损失。首先，他是公司的王牌经纪人，只要他经手的艺人全都火遍大江南北，而如今的姜丹尼尔也在他的管理带领下成为炙手可热的国际巨星。其次，姜丹尼尔很不喜欢和不熟悉的人接触，他也很讨厌突然更换搭档，讨厌生活环境改变。

姜丹尼尔虽然不舍，但也尊重别人的选择。

公司里来了个实习经纪人，公司将人安排给了姜丹尼尔，他本来是拒绝的，怎么随随便便就把实习生安排给自己了？可见到人的时候只淡淡的说了句：“就是他了。”

个子高高的男孩子看起来比他小了很多，唯唯诺诺的跟在他身后进了化妆间，“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫赖冠霖。”

“你今年多大？”

“18岁。”

姜丹尼尔靠在椅背上自顾自的嘟囔了一句：“比我小五岁。”没让赖冠霖听清楚，又接着说：“你先把我这几天的行程都整理一下，等会跟我汇报，提前做好安排，然后到时候提醒我。”

“好，那我先出去？”

“你先等会儿。”姜丹尼尔起身走到赖冠霖身边侧在他耳边轻声说：“你知道自己长得很好看吗？”

“嗯？”

“看来是不知道。”

这是他们两个第一次见面。

如今，姜丹尼尔已经将手伸进他的衬衫下摆，手指绕着他的肚脐眼打转，玩了一会儿，手又不安分的往上移，停在胸前，用掌心包裹住他那不算健壮的胸肌，把玩着他胸前的果实。他侧头轻轻咬了一下他红的快要滴血的耳垂，惹得赖冠霖浑身颤抖着回应他的热情。他满意的勾了勾嘴角，又将吻落在他的锁骨，啃咬了一会，又掠过喉结。

这是他今天给他的第一次不知错的惩罚。

男人终于啃咬够了，又开始数落起他的过错：“第二，你不知道自己很可爱，该罚。”

他说这句话又是什么时候来着？哦，一次节目录制结束后。

凌晨两点终于结束了一个枯燥无聊的节目录制，姜丹尼尔疲倦地走出影棚，赖冠霖赶紧笑吟吟的迎上去将外套披到他身上，甜甜的跟他说“丹尼尔哥辛苦了”。

姜丹尼尔没理会他的笑脸，迈着大长腿往外走去，赖冠霖尴尬的撇了撇嘴，心想这次又是谁惹了这祖宗不高兴。

上了车，姜丹尼尔坐在后面闭着眼睛休息，赖冠霖拿着手机不知道在跟谁聊天，车内黑黑的一片，只有他手机屏幕上亮着的蓝光将他的脸映衬的格外白，他咯咯地笑声窜入姜丹尼尔的耳朵，只惹得他心痒痒。

姜丹尼尔本来是想责怪他不懂得给他筛选工作，竟接了今晚这么无聊的节目，主持人功力差劲，还得靠自己抛梗，脑袋超速反应颇为费神。而现在耳朵里全都是他明快的笑声，倒也让恼人的心思自觉退避。

到了住处，赖冠霖将姜丹尼尔褪下来的外套搭在自己的小臂上，另一只手提着纸袋跟在姜丹尼尔身后，手里还是没能放弃手机，低头盯着屏幕笑的一脸灿烂。

姜丹尼尔听着身后明快的笑声，皱了皱眉头，停下脚步，后头跟着的赖冠霖低着头没有注意到前方状况，脑袋直直的撞上了姜丹尼尔宽阔的后背，手里的手机掉在地上，与地面碰触，发出“啪”的一声响。

赖冠霖顾不得捡起掉落的手机，赶紧往后退了一步，低头跟姜丹尼尔道歉。

姜丹尼尔转过身，看着低着头乖乖认错的小孩，忍住想去揉揉他小脑袋的冲动，一脸严肃的问他：“刚刚在车里就一直笑笑笑，弄得我想休息都没休息好，你到底在笑什么？”他不过是嫉妒，手机另一头的人到底是谁，能让小孩笑的这么开心。

小孩抬起头，挠了挠耳朵后头，乖巧的回答：“就和朋友聊得开心了。”

“工作时间谈恋爱，扣工资。”

赖冠霖慌张的摆着手，搭在他小臂的衣服和提着的纸袋晃晃的发出响声，“不是不是，没有谈恋爱，真的只是朋友，她有男朋友的，而且她还是你的超级粉丝，只是问我一些关于你的事，还想让我帮她要签名。”

姜丹尼尔假装严肃正经：“向无关人员透露艺人隐私，且滥用职权，以公谋私，罪状加一。”

赖冠霖彻底慌了，吓得眼泪都快逼出来，声音都带着哭腔：“丹尼尔哥，不是的，我没有告诉她你的行程和安排，我也没答应她给她你的签名，我真的没有，不信的话，你可以检查我的手机，我下次再也不在工作时间玩手机了，我错了，对不起。”

姜丹尼尔再也忍不住，“噗呲”笑出声来，弯腰捡起手机，凑到他脸前问：“你知道自己慌张的样子很可爱吗？”

“嗯？”

“原来不知道啊。”

男人低沉沙哑的嗓音再次传入他的耳朵，使他思绪迅速回笼：“霖霖，哥觉得你这件衣服不太好看，哥等会儿送一件更好看的给你好不好？”不等赖冠霖回答，姜丹尼尔已经拽着他的衬衫衣领，用力一扯，几颗扣子便散落在地上，白花花的胸膛和还未练出腹肌的腰腹瞬间见了光。

姜丹尼尔的吻一路向下在胸口处打转，似是觉得不够，又将被自己揉捏的红肿挺立的乳尖含在口中吸允，成功引得赖冠霖的颤抖跟些许呻吟。

这是他今天给他的第二次不知错的惩罚。

男人身下的欲望渐渐抬头，顶在西服裤上支起了小帐篷。

“第三，你不知道自己很有魅力，该罚。”

姜丹尼尔手往下伸，摸着他的皮带就要解，赖冠霖可不是个只知道受着别人欺负的主，按住他企图做乱的手，扯着嗓子不卑不亢：“丹尼尔哥这个我知道了，不算！”

“那就换一个，哥哥要做什么事情的时候，弟弟不乖乖听话，还出手阻拦，这叫什么呢？嗯……以下犯上，该罚。”将阻碍着自己的手拿掉，皮带一扯，胡乱地丢到地上，外裤连同内裤一同被褪去，已经硬挺的分身抖擞着弹出来，被姜丹尼尔握在手里揉捏。

“丹尼尔哥你怎…哈啊…怎么蛮不讲理…啊…”

赖冠霖嘴上说不出完整的话，只能暗自腹诽：上次明明已经教训过我不知道自己很有魅力了，丹尼尔哥真是个赖皮鬼。

他们第一次做爱姜丹尼尔哄他上床的借口就是“自己很有魅力而不自知，天天顶着一张漂亮脸蛋在我面前引火犯罪。”

姜丹尼尔难得没有行程，懒得出去吃饭，便让赖冠霖给自己点了外卖，还以“不想一个人吃晚饭”的借口要求他陪自己吃饭。

吃完饭后又以“不想一个人看电影”的借口，要求他坐在沙发上陪自己看电影，还故意找了爱情电影来看。看到男女主角接吻的时候，赖冠霖羞得满脸通红，微微低着头，姜丹尼尔凑过去，捧起他的脸问他：“让你看电影，低着头做什么？”

“没……没什么……”赖冠霖眼神闪躲，支支吾吾。

“害羞了吗？我有一个能让你不害羞的方法要试试吗？”

“嗯？什么方法？”

姜丹尼尔笑了笑，凑过去吻住了他的唇“唔……”

赖冠霖推搡着想要拒绝，却被姜丹尼尔理解成欲拒还迎，嘴上的动作更加肆无忌惮。

赖冠霖只觉得被姜丹尼尔吻的手软脚软，呼吸也变得急促，他柔软的舌头在他口腔里横冲直撞，除了本能的反抗，其实他好像并不反感和一个大男人接吻，还隐隐有些欢喜。

或许，他只是不讨厌和姜丹尼尔接吻而已。

他觉得姜丹尼尔的舌头是甜的，又软又甜，像他最爱吃的小熊软糖。

姜丹尼尔松开捧着赖冠霖脸的手，看着软在一边半眯着眼微喘着粗气的小孩，觉得他可真好看，染了情欲的脸比平时更诱惑了。

他将人拉进怀里，在他耳边轻声说：“霖霖，跟哥去床上好不好？”

小孩还陷在刚刚那个吻里没有回神，只胡乱的点了点头，等真的被压在床上的时候才反应过来他刚刚说了什么。

在姜丹尼尔上手要脱他衣服的时候，赖冠霖使劲拽着自己的衣服不让他乱动，姜丹尼尔眉头微皱：“怎么？刚刚才答应的事情，还没过三分钟就不做数了？”

“没有，丹尼尔哥你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“我一没喝酒，二没被别人下药，你觉得我知不知道自己在做什么？”

“为什么是我？”

“你不知道自己很有魅力吗？”

“嗯？”

“自己很有魅力而不自知，天天顶着一张漂亮脸蛋在我面前引火犯罪。”

“我……”

“不知道的事情，告诉你了你得记住，但这次要罚你，罚你等会儿叫得大声一点。”

赖冠霖虽然年纪小，但也不是什么都不懂，自己在哪里，和谁在一起，正在经历着什么，接下来又会发生什么，他一清二楚。

他喜欢姜丹尼尔这件事在作为他的经纪人之前，停留在单纯的偶像和粉丝之间，后来越来越亲近，脑子里的喜欢好像慢慢变了味，刚刚那个吻又像催化剂，将那份喜欢陡然推到顶峰，变成了占有。

他喜欢他，所以想占有他，或者被他占有，所以接下来要发生的事，他一点都不抗拒。

在姜丹尼尔手往他的后穴处探去的时候，他推着他的胸膛，扭着腰拒绝道：“丹尼尔哥，不行，你明天还有行程。”

“你忘了我明天也休息？作为经纪人记不住艺人的行程，是你工作的失职，罚你今天晚上都要陪着我。”

你看，从一开始姜丹尼尔就有一大堆的借口从他那里讨便宜。

姜丹尼尔熟练地握着赖冠霖的分身上下套弄，他的手冰冰凉凉，手指修长，因为跳B boy，许多地板动作将他的手磨得生茧，有些许粗糙的手一会儿揉捏着粗壮的茎身，一会儿又玩弄着下面的球体，一会儿又去搔刮着马眼，淫液顺着他的动作流了一手。

姜丹尼尔看着沉陷在快感里的赖冠霖，好看的眸子里染了春色，本来薄薄的嘴唇被自己吸允的有些红肿，身上细密的全是自己情到深处留下的印记，再一次情不能自已的吻上他的唇。

这是他今天给他的第三次不知错的惩罚。

等吻够了，姜丹尼尔也不忘自己今天的教育大计：“第四，你不知道我喜欢你，该罚。”

“这个也不对，我知道你喜欢我，我都和你做了。”说的理直气壮。

“不对，那是因为你喜欢我所以才愿意跟我做的。”

姜丹尼尔就着他前端分泌出的淫液，向他的后穴处探去，用指腹挤压着外面的褶皱，早就被调教的很好的身子，随便挑拨几下就食髓知味的分泌出腺液。

“丹尼…丹尼尔哥…嗯…你就是…是个泼皮无赖…哈啊…你净会强词夺理…嗯…你轻点…”

“你不就喜欢哥跟你耍无赖吗？”又来了，又是这副气死人似笑非笑的表情。

第一次做爱的滋味并不好受，从未被人入侵过的后穴实在紧致，扩张也进行的十分艰难，额上的汗珠以及被自己咬的近乎发白的下唇无言地昭示着身下人的痛楚，虽然前戏做得充足，润滑剂也挤了大半管，但还是磨着他的性子，下身的欲望只磨得人头皮发麻。

第二日赖冠霖在姜丹尼尔的怀里醒来，刚打开眼皮，入眼便是对方练得健壮的胸肌，又想起昨晚的画面，瞬间羞红了脸。扭了扭身子想挣开他的怀抱，却觉浑身酸痛，连起身的力气都没有。姜丹尼尔被怀里的动静弄醒，低下头亲了亲他的头发问：“霖霖已经醒了吗？”

“嗯。”

“乖，再睡会儿好不好？”

“嗯。”赖冠霖却没了继续睡的心思，轻轻将搭在他腰间的胳膊挪走，用胳膊支撑着自己起身，却在抬腿要下床的瞬间被人拽回怀里，“不是说再睡一会的吗？”

“睡不着了。”

“那就陪我躺会儿。”

赖冠霖心里暗戳戳的想：“这哥怎么这么粘人？”又想起刚刚瞥到床头柜上剩下的半管润滑剂，便问姜丹尼尔：“丹尼尔哥，昨晚的事你是不是预谋已久？”

“嗯，在你想和我做之前我就在预谋把你拐到我床上了。”

这哥倒是坦诚。

还没等赖冠霖再说些什么，姜丹尼尔一个翻身将赖冠霖压在身下，一脸委屈的说：“霖霖，我又硬了。”还拉着他的手往他分身处摸去，赖冠霖刚一触碰到他硬挺的巨物，便被那处的温热烫的收回手。

“丹尼尔哥，你……不行……昨晚刚做过了……我疼……不行……”

“霖霖，你不能这样，明明就是你勾引我的，你得对我负责才行。”

“不要，你自己解决啊……”

“我自己解决不了啊，得你帮我解决，你忍心看我这么难受吗？”

赖冠霖绝望的闭上眼，心想：这哥平时看起来一副正人君子的模样，舞台上禁欲冷淡的不行，怎么一到床上就变成一个泼皮无赖？

见赖冠霖没有再拒绝，姜丹尼尔满意的勾了勾嘴角，像个预谋得逞的坏蛋。

此时跟他讨便宜在他身上作乱的模样和那天别无二致。

姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖的一条腿抬起架到自己的胳膊上，手指轻而易举的刺入吐着腺液的后穴，没费什么气力就已经挤入了三根手指。

熟门熟路的找到他的敏感点，手指模仿着交合的动作来回抽插，且故意次次戳到他的敏感点。

赖冠霖因敏感点被反复戳刺，快感席遍全身，颤抖着乱喊乱叫：“哈啊……丹尼尔哥……你……你不要……总是戳……戳那里……”

丹尼尔并不理会他的叫喊，反而凑到他耳边跟他咬耳朵：“霖霖再喊的大声一点，最好能让别人都知道我们在这里偷偷做爱。”

赖冠霖赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴，看着姜丹尼尔一脸戏谑的笑，这人不光喜欢跟自己耍赖皮，还喜欢逗弄他，最好逗弄到自己羞得满脸通红，他就满意了。

“丹尼尔哥……嗯……你太坏了……啊……”

“上面给你总结的你都记住了没？都知道了吗？”

“嗯……知……知道了……”

“那最后一条，明知故犯，是重罪，罚你一辈子待在我身边。”

姜丹尼尔将手指退出赖冠霖的后穴，将人托起放到桌子上，把他的腿向前折成M型，让他的后穴完全暴露在他面前。穴口闭合的时候还有些羞涩，粉粉嫩嫩的仿佛含苞待放的花骨朵，一旦被巨物刺入，便艳红得有如烈焰玫瑰，已经熟透到散发出淫靡的微醺气息。

这样双腿大张的姿势还是让赖冠霖感觉太过羞耻了些。

虽然已经和姜丹尼尔欢爱过多次，也不是第一次在公共场合做了，可是一想到外面还有那么多人，别人随时可能会进来，发现自己正和姜丹尼尔在这里做什么，那可真的是太难堪了。

“霖霖，不许走神。”姜丹尼尔似是不满做爱时对方走神，在他白嫩嫩的臀肉上拍了一掌，瞬间留下一个嫣红的巴掌印。

“嗯……别打……你快点进来……”

“别急，哥这就给你。”

姜丹尼尔在赖冠霖的小腹上轻轻啄了一口之后，握着自己的巨物便刺进了刚刚已经扩张好的后穴。

“唔……好满……”

他捏着他的细腰，挺动着腰身，在他的后穴里横冲直撞。赖冠霖被他顶的上下耸动着，他顺着姜丹尼尔的衬衫下摆摸上他的腹肌，常年运动练出的腹肌手感很好，他怎么摸都摸不够。

姜丹尼尔眼神暗了暗，按住在他身上作乱的手：“霖霖，你自己玩的倒挺好，是嫌哥哥没把你伺候舒服了？”

“嗯……没有……舒……嗯……舒服……”

姜丹尼尔提胯朝后穴里熟悉的敏感处顶弄了两下，惹得赖冠霖一阵颤抖。

“哈啊……尼尔……尼尔……不要一直顶那里……”

“嗯……太深了……不要……不要了……”

“要……到了……要射了……啊……”

姜丹尼尔俯下身将他所有的呻吟和尖叫悉数掩埋进温软的吻里，身下动作不停，更加快而厉的朝那点刺去，直将赖冠霖干的快感没过理智。一边被姜丹尼尔捏着腰，一边被他狠狠地操干，嘴被姜丹尼尔的吻封住，连呻吟声都泄不出，分身处早已蓄势勃发，就着在姜丹尼尔怀里的姿势，将大股精液直接射在他的怀里，全都粘在他未褪下的衬衫上。

这是他一会儿录节目要穿的衣服。

赖冠霖从姜丹尼尔的吻里挣扎着出来，低头看着他身上沾满了自己的精液，迷蒙着双眼说：“唔……尼尔哥……脏……弄脏了……”

“霖霖的东西才不脏呢，再多一点也没关系的。”

赖冠霖心想：这哥真贫。

姜丹尼尔将下巴磕在赖冠霖的肩窝，手轻轻的揉着他的腰间的软肉，心里一边想着得把自家小孩喂养的肉多些才行，一边附在他耳边轻声抱怨：“霖霖，我还没射呢。”带着些许撒娇。

赖冠霖拍了拍他的背催促着：“你快点……”

姜丹尼尔托着赖冠霖的屁股将他抱在怀里，让他将双腿缠在自己腰上，又在他的后穴里顶撞开来。赖冠霖抓着姜丹尼尔的肩膀，抓的指节发白，被他用力的在后穴里戳刺着自己的敏感处，喉咙里只能发出些微的呻吟声。

姜丹尼尔一味地在他体内索取，他承着他的入侵，两个人都沉沦在性爱的欲望中。

“霖霖，喜欢我吗？”

“嗯……嗯……喜……喜欢……”

“喜欢谁？”

“喜欢你……”

“是谁在干你？”

“是你……姜丹尼尔……我的尼尔……”

姜丹尼尔只觉喉头一紧，赖冠霖环着他的脖子，将他紧紧抱着，在他耳边发出淫言浪语，也吐着最戳他心窝的动听话。

姜丹尼尔侧了侧脸，在他耳边轻声说：“我爱你，我的霖霖。”

姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖往上托了托，将自己的分身退出来，在他大腿根部磨蹭了几下，将白浊的精液射在了一旁。

赖冠霖还紧紧的环着他的脖子，嘞得他有些喘不过气，姜丹尼尔轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，“霖霖，你楼我太紧了，松开点。”

赖冠霖听话的松了松手臂，姜丹尼尔抱着他坐到沙发上，抽出一旁桌子上的纸巾轻柔的给他做清理。

清理干净之后又去一旁拿了一件上衣给赖冠霖套在身上，将两个人刚刚丢在一旁的裤子捡起穿上，又把人揽在怀里问他：“现在知道自己错哪了吗？”

赖冠霖捧起姜丹尼尔的脸低下头在他唇上轻轻啄了一下，笑眼弯弯看着他说：“错在不该那么晚才跟尼尔说我喜欢你。”

“你不要这么看着我，这么看着我的话，我会以为你是想跟我再来一次。”

赖冠霖害羞的将脑袋埋在姜丹尼尔的肩窝，双手缠上他的脖子说：“哥你等会儿还要录节目的。”

姜丹尼尔轻轻笑了笑，用手抚了抚他的后背闭着眼睛说：“乖，抱着睡会儿。”

“嗯。”


End file.
